That Girls
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: "Dengarkan aku, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku? Kau sudah mengubah pandanganku terhadap kaummu". "Kau bercanda ya?" NaruFemSasu..RnR


**Spesial for Naruto b'day, RnR ya! Enjoy...**

**._._. X ._._.**

**Tittle: That Girls...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruFemSasu...  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Yaoi/Shonen ai/Boys love fic. Maybe OOC, AU, Typo(s), etc. So, don't like? Go to back and close this acount!.**

**._._. X ._._.**

PLAAK

DUGH

BRAAGH

"Sshh..." Aku mendesis pelan, nyeri terasa di pipiku yang lebab ketika ketiga gadis yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depanku mengakhiri pukulan bertubi-tubi mereka terhadapku.

"Kuingatkan padamu, jangan pernah dekati ketua OSIS lagi!" Dengan pandangan yang agak berkunang-kunang, aku tatap wajah salah satu dari mereka. Anggota penggemar Sabaku Gaara, ketua OSIS sekaligus anak pemilik SMA tempatku menuntut ilmu. Seorang pemuda baik hati yang selalu menemaniku saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Dia adalah sahabatku semenjak kecil, tentu saja kami begitu dekat. Namun, banyak yang mengira kedekatanku lebih dari itu, membuat mereka benci dan iri terhadapku. Dan karena hal itu pulalah, aku terjebak dalam gudang yang minim pencahayaan, dikepung oleh tiga gadis yang sedaritadi terus menghujani tubuhku dengan pukulan.

"Kalau kau tetap nekat dekat-dekat dengannya, kami akan berbuat lebih dari ini!" Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan gadis itu, terdengar debaman pintu yang cukup keras hingga membuatku terhentak dan panik. Panik karena ketiganya mengurungku sendirian diruangan yang penuh debu dan remang ini.

"Hei, buka pintunya! Jangan bercanda, kalian!" Aku menggebrak-gebrak daun pintu yang sudah lapuk itu. Namun, tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Beberapa saat setelah aku mulai lelah, aku sadar, jika mereka sudah tidak berada ditempatnya, meninggalkanku sendirian, diruangan kumuh entah untuk berapa lama. Karena yang kutau, gudang ini terletak berada di halaman belakang sekolah, tidak akan ada yang mau datang ke tempat ini, hingga membuatku takut. Aku tidak yakin akan ada yang menolongku. Karena aku sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk meringkuk sambil bersandar di dinding yang lusuh, hari makin gelap, dan gudang inipun, semakin tak mendapat pencahayaan. Tubuhku makin melemah karena darah yang terus mengalir di hidung dan keningku. Nafasku terasa sesak karena terus-terusan menghirup karbondiogsida dari ruangan yang pengap ini.

"Akh..." aku melenguh pelan saat rasa sakit di kepalaku makin menjadi-jadi. Membuatku berfikir, apakah... ini akhir kisahku? Kisah seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Mati dalam gudang kotor hanya karena menjadi korban iri hati fans club sahabat baikmu sendiri?. Benar-benar tidak logis.

Bruuk

Tubuhku limbung, jatuh ke lantai berdebu dengan posisi meringkuk. Aku kedinginan, di dalam gudang yang sempit dan gelap, sendirian. Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap ada seseorang yang datang menyelamatkanku. Siapa saja, dan apa saja, asal... aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini...

Ckleek

Aku dapat mendengar suara cekelan pintu yang disusul deritan saat pintu terbuka. Aku juga masih dapat mendengar derap langkah mendekat ke arahku. Yah, inilah yang aku tunggu... seseorang yang dapat membuatku keluar dari sini.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Bertahanlah Nona."

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, aku masih bisa merasakan tangan besarnya meraih pinggang dan lenganku untuk disandarkan didada bidangnya. Telapak tangannya yang halus, menepuk pipiku dengan lembut.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Ahh... Ingin sekali aku membuka mata hanya untuk menyaksikan wajah penyelamatku. Tapi aku begitu lelah, kelopak mataku terasa begitu berat. Aku hanya diam saat ia mengangkatku dan merapatkan tubuh ringkihku dalam dekapannya. Kupasrahkan seluruh tubuhku padanya saat ini. Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada orang asing ini. Yang ntah kenapa, bila bersamanya aku merasa nyaman. Seandainya aku bisa, aku pasti sudah mengucap terima kasih, tapi... rasa kantukku yang luar biasa ini, membuatku hanya diam dalam keterkaguman.

"Tenang, kau aman sekarang..." Tepat ketika aku meremas bagian depan kemeja yang ia kenakan, lelaki itu berkata demikian. Membuatku tenang, hingga makin terjerumus dalam pesonanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang..." Rumah, tentu saja aku berharap ingin sampai disana. Tapi sebelum ia tau dimana tempat tinggalku, aku sudah tak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Mungkin bisa dibilang, aku telah pingsan.

**._._. X ._._.**

**Normal POV...**

"Hati-hati, nanti dia bisa terbangun!" Jelas sekali, pria berambut coklat panjang itu sedikit tidak suka pada kawannya ketika temannya tersebut merebahkan gadis yang baru saja ia temukan pingsan di dalam gudang, diperlakukan sedikit kasar. Bukan berarti teman se-genknya itu tidak menyukai si gadis. Hanya saja, pembawaan lelaki itu memang sedikit rusuh dan serampangan.

"Yah-yah.. aku tau! Yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa kau bisa menemukan dia?" Pemuda serampangan itu, sebut saja namanya Suigetsu, dengan lembut berusaha menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang masih pingsan hingga sebatas pinggang.

Hyuga Neji, pemuda yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu jawabannya oleh Suigetsu menghembuskan nafas berat, "Tadi, sewaktu aku hendak kabur saat pelajaran olahraga, aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara benda jatuh dari arah gudang. Kupikir aku salah dengar, tapi karena penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Dan begitu masuk, aku menemukan gadis itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar, waktu aku hendak mengantarnya pulang, tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan, jadi... langsung saja aku membawanya kemari," dengan jelas dan detail, pemuda bermata lavender itu menjelaskan. Dan, pemuda bermata violet di depannya hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Astaga... lukanya banyak sekali..." Suara pekikan yang lumayan nyaring itu, membuat Neji dan Suigetsu kompak mengalihkan pandangannya pada siempunya suara. Sosok berambut hitam model mangkuk itu, buru-buru mengobati luka-luka dikulit putih Sasuke dengan telaten dan hati-hati. Dan ia baru bisa bernafas lega, ketika tugasnya mengobati Sasuke selesai. "Dia korban pelecehan seksual ya?" tanya Lee -bocah berisik tadi- pada Neji.

Pemuda Hyuga itu menggeleng, "Entahlah... Tapi, sepertinya dia hanya korban penganiayaan. Karena, tidak ada bukti yang mengarah kesitu," tukas Neji. Ia yang baru saja meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja lampu lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, sedikit tertegun pemuda itu dibuatnya, saat melihat betapa ayu dan manisnya wajah tertidur Sasuke. Menyesal ia tidak mengambil kesempatan saat di gudang tadi, maksudnya... ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak mengecup bibir mungil namun ranum itu saat ia berdua saja dengan gadis tersebut.

"Oya, namanya siapa?" Lee kembali bersuara.

Neji mengedikkan bahunya, "Mana kutahu," jawabnya singkat.

Yah, hening merajai ruangan mewah bak apartemen itu, sebelum suara debaman pintu yang cukup keras, mengagetkan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Huh... bisakah kau membuka pintu itu dengan normal, Naruto?" seorang lekai berambut nanas dengan ekpresi wajah mengantuk, sedikit memprotes ulah seseorang yang sedang berada disebalahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pelaku pembantingan daun pintu, bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu, enyah saja kau!" balas pemuda bermata biru itu, garang.

Shikamaru, si pemuda yang menjadi korban amukan Naruto menghela nafas, bosan ia melihat ketua dalam genknya marah-marah tidak jelas.

Naruto, baru saja hendak duduk di sofa favoritnya, sebelum iris matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang tidur disatu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu. Gadis yang sedang di sembunyikan oleh Neji dan rekan-rekannya.

"Hei, siapa dia? Kenapa kalian membawa masuk anak perempuan?" Bentak Naruto, entah kepada siapa. Bisa, pada Neji, Suigetsu, atau juga Lee.

"Aku yang membawanya kemari," ujar Neji tanpa tendeng aling-aling. "Aku menemukannya pingsan di gudang, karena panik, aku langsung membawanya kemari."

Naruto menatap Neji dengan nyalang, "Kau sudah melanggar peraturan Neji!"

"Aku terpaksa. Lagipula, apa kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis dalam keadaan sekarat?" Neji memandang ketua klub Kendo di sekolahnya itu dengan sedikit mengiba. Sementara Suigetsu, Lee dan Shikamaru hanya dapat diam menyaksikan dua orang keras kepala sedang berdebat.

"_Geez_!" sambil mengumpat tidak jelas, Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Neji, atau lebih tepatnya ke tempat tidur Sasuke. Dengan benci ia menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Mata birunya menyiratkan rasa benci yang amat sangat, dan hal itu reflek membuatnya mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan diayunkan dengan cepat.

"Naruto!" Lee dan Suigetsu berseru kompak. Sedang Neji dengan segera meraih tangan Naruto yang hendak menampar wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sergah Neji usai menyentakkan lengan Naruto dari genggamannya.

"Aku benci anak perempuan! Jadi cepat kau bawa pergi gadis ini, atau aku seret dia keluar!" kata pemuda itu, atau lebih tepatnya, perintah.

"Apa kau gila Naruto?" Neji memandang rekannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Dia sedang sakit dan kau setega itu untuk mengusirnya? Setidaknya, kau bisa menunggunya hingga siumankan?"

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat bawa dia pergi dari tempat ini!" timpal Naruto sambil membuang muka. Ia terlalu benci terhadap anak perempuan, ia muak pada makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Dan, jika kau ingin tau apa penyebabnya, hanya Narutolah yang tau.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki hati Naruto?" komentar Neji.

"Sudah kukatakan aku ti-"

"Kasian dia Naruto, setidaknya biarkan gadis ini siuman," Lee turut menyahut. Ia pandangi wajah pucat Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Iya, kami akan segera mengantarnya pulang begitu ia bangun!" Suigetsu turut memohon. Ia memang tak pernah memohon sampai seperti itu, tapi, kalau membela gadis cantik macam Sasuke, itu adalah perkara lain. Naruto menghela nafas, "Baik, aku ijinkan dia tinggal. Tapi, begitu ia sadar, cepat bawa dia pergi!" dengan geram pemuda berkulit tan itu melenggang pergi, dari hadapan rekan-rekan satu genknya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Sambil menghisap batang rokok diantara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, Naruto menghabiskan malam ini dengan menatap hamparan bintang yang menyebar di angkasa. Hari ini, adalah hari tersialnya. Dimana dalam apartemen sekaligus tempat berkumpul teman-teman segenknya, tertidur seorang makhluk bernama perempuan. Ia memang lelaki normal, tapi bila melihat sosok seperti itu, ntah kenapa ia merasa marah. Marah karena bila melihat perempuan ia akan teringat pada Ibunya yang meninggalkannya saat ia masih kecil. Dan Kakak perempuannya yang sudah tega melupakannya semenjak menikah. Parahnya lagi, perempuan pulalah yang membuat hatinya makin hancur saat ia berpacaran dulu. Hal itu membuatnya trauma, dan menjadi benci pada kaum hawa itu.

Pemuda tampan itu menyimpulkan, bahwa hari ini adalah yang paling buruk. Dimana ia harus dititipi seorang gadis asing oleh teman-temannya.

"Payah..." Desisnya sambil meraih satu batang rokok lagi, tapi saat ia bersiap untuk menyalakannya, terdengar bunyi benda jatuh yang lumayan keras. Agak terkejut dan buru-buru, pemuda Namikaze itu segera meninggalkan balkon dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang-" ucapannya seakan menggantung diudara, saat melihat gadis berambut hitam itu jatuh disamping ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap. Tak berniat menolong, Nauto membiarkan Sasuke bangun meski sambil menahan rasa pening.

"Ukh.." Sasuke meringis kesakitan, yah... seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Tapi, entah mengapa, rasa sakitnya seakan hilang tak berbekas saat melihat sosok Naruto tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"Apa kau yang sudah menolongku? Uum... aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak ya!" Dengan membungkuk dan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, siapa na-"

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan rumah ini, kau membuatku muak!" Kata-kata Naruto reflek membuat Sasuke bungkam. Bola mata hitamnya, membulat sempurna, ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda yang ia pikir baik sungguh menyayat hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, tak mengerti.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku ingin kau tinggalkan tempat ini! Dan kurasa perkataanku cukup jelas!"

"Kau membenciku?" reflek, gadis bermata hitam itu berkata demikian.

"Yah, sangat membencimu juga kaummu!" tandas Naruto tajam.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, mata hitamnya mencoba menelisik kesungguhan di wajah sosok angkuh di depannya, "Lalu, kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Bukan aku yang menolongmu, tapi temanku. Dan sekarang dia pergi meninggalkanku dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu!" jelas si pirang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk membawaku pulang. Dan jika aku masih pingsan, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh agar dia membangunkanku?" timpal Sasuke, suaranya sedikit bergetar menerima kenyataan jika pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. "Dan jika kau mau, kau bisa saja membuangku saat masih pingsan tadi, tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Dari sikapmu itu, bisa kusimpulkan jika kau masih peduli-"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Nona," balas Naruto. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang ini. "Karena kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara, jadi kupikir kau bisa meninggalkan tempatku!"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, dan Naruto tau itu. Tapi, ia lega karena hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, sebab kini, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto bisa bernafas lega karena terbebas oleh gadis Uchiha itu. Tapi, begitu mendengar suara pekikan seseorang-yang sangat ia kenal suaranya-membuat pemuda beriris biru itu menggeram kesal. Ia lirik jam dinding di samping foto keluarganya. Pukul 11 malam, oh... betapa tega ia membiarkan seorang gadis 16 tahun berkeliaran sendiri saat larut malam. Bahkan ia melupakan jika di kompleks apartemennya terdapat segerombolan pemuda pengangguran yang kerjanya hanya memalak dan mabuk-mabukkan. Dan ia yakin 180%, jika jerit mengiba tadi berasal dari Sasuke yang mungkin menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

"Benar-benar merepotkan!" geramnya sambil berlari secepat mungkin untuk menolong gadis yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih berdebat dengannya.

**._._. X ._._.**

Namikaze Naruto memang masih menaruh benci dan trauma terhadap wanita, tapi... ia tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan gadis yang tengah terisak dan dengan baju seragam bagian atas yang sudah sobek itu dikerubuti oleh tiga pria tak punya pekerjaan.

"Woy, lepaskan dia!" Seruan Naruto sontak membuat ketiga pemuda itu menoleh.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya menyuruh-nyuruh kami!" sahut salah satu dari mereka. "Mau kami hajar, hah?"

Naruto tersenyum sarkastis, "Menghajar ya?" gumamnya pelan. Berkelahi adalah sesuatu yang sepele baginya. Ia juara kendo di sekolah. Sangat menyukai boxing dan lumayan jago dalam karate. Meski kali ini lawannya tiga orang, itu bukan masalah baginya.

"Sekali lagi kuperintahkan, lepaskan gadis itu... atau kuhajar kalian!"

Pemuda berambut ungu cerah yang merasa terhina oleh perkataan Naruto segera maju, menerjang sang Namikaze dengan kepalan tinju mengarah pada si pemuda.

DUAGH

Tepat sasaran! Ya.. pukulan Naruto tepat mengenai ulu hati Sakon, orang pertama yang menyerangnya. Membuat lelaki itu tersungkur jatuh dengan posisi meringkuk.

"Che!" Kidoumaru rekannya turut maju. Ia lepaskan cengkramannya terhadap Sasuke, dan berlari menghampiri Naruto. Pukulan Kidoumaru tepat mengenai rahang Naruto, tapi segera di balas tendangan oleh pemuda bermata safir itu, tepat dititik vitalnya. Hingga membuat lelaki itu meraung kesakitan.

Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya dapat diam, ketakutan. "Berikutnya giliranmu!" Iris biru Naruto menatap tajam lelaki gendut yang baru saja melempar tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Dasar, sombong!" Lelaki itu mengarahkan tinjunya ke pelipis Naruto, tapi dengan mudah ditangkis olehnya. Satu pukulan pria itu melayang hendak mengenai perut sang Namikaze, tapi lagi-lagi, lelaki itu dapat menghindar.

DUAGH

Suara tendangan yang terdengar cukup keras itu disusul oleh bunyi debamam yang tak kalah berisik begitu Jirobou jatuh ke tanah. Pukulan bertubi-tubi Naruto di wajah dan perutnya membuat orang itu limbung.

"Kalau kalian masih bernai mencari gara-gara denganku, aku akan bertindak lebih dari ini!" gertak Naruto sambil menatap dingin tiga pria yang masih mengaduh kesakitan tersebut.

Begitu urusan dengan tiga orang itu selesai, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk menangis sambil menutupi bahunya yang terekspos. "Hei, ayo bangun! Tidak ada yang harus kau takutkan!" Katanya. Tangan besarnya terulur untuk membantu gadis bermata onyx itu agar segera bangkit dan berdiri. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Sasuke yang masih terisak sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Bola mata Sasuke malah terarah pada lututnya yang berdarah, dan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa dibagian pergelangan kaki. Mungkin, itu efek dari jatuh tadi.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus keras, "Kau benar-benar merepotkan ya?" Desisnya sebelum mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Dan Sasuke hanya merapatkan diri dalam gendongan Naruto dan mencengkram pundak lelaki itu dengan erat. Seakan tak mau lepas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selesai!" Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya, membalut luka di lutut Sasuke dan mengompres lebam di pergelangan kaki bungsu Uchiha yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Baru saja ia berdiri hendak mengembalikan baskom dan kotak P3K ke tempat asalnya, ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Begitu ia merunduk, ia mendapati tangan Sasuke, tengah meremas telapak tangannya. "Terima kasih, sudah menolongku, lagi..." Masih menganggap jika Naruto adalah dewa penyelamatnya, Sasuke tersenyum riang. Wajah cantiknya menunjukkan ekpresi bahagia.

Naruto bungkam. Hatinya berdesir aneh melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu mempesonanya. Dan sentuhan lembut ditangannya, membuat perasaan benci dan amarah terhadap kaum hawa, seakan meluruh hilang.

"Hn..." gumam Naruto, sebelum menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Sasuke dan berlalu untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya semula. Meski ia masih ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah tersenyum Sasuke dan merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya melalui sentuhan gadis itu. ._._. X ._._.

Pukul 2 dinihari saat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ketika ia membuka mata, tidak sengaja ia melihat Naruto sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan bersilang didada, di atas sofa biru di ruangan itu. Dengan susah payah, Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, menarik _bedcover_ hanya untuk menjejakan kakinya menuju ke tempat Naruto, meski dengan tersaruk.

Pelan-pelan ia bentangkan _bedcover orange_ dengan motif matahari itu untuk menyelimuti tubuh Naruto hingga sebatas leher. Lalu, barulah ia mendudukan diri disamping si pemuda, tanpa ragu ia sandarkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto. Menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, dan kembali memejamkan mata. Ia tidur dengan senyum yang masih terpeta di wajah ayunya. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia merasa bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hangat dan terasa nyaman, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto ketika ia bangun. Yah, tentu saja karena selembar selimut telah membungkus tubuhnya. Dan ia tau betul siapa yang sudah berbaik hati untuk menyelimutinya. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya kali ini adalah aroma harum dari arah meja makan. Dan benar saja, ketika ia mendekat, tersaji roti bakar, selai, dan segelas susu segar. Naruto memang tak begitu tertarik dengan makanan yang membuatnya ingin segera makan, tapi selembar memo yang tergeletak manis diatas meja membuatnya ingin tau.

_'Maaf aku lancang, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai tanda terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan... Tuan pembenci anak perempuan..._

_'Suke...'_

Naruto meremas kertas itu, oke kata-kata 'pembenci anak perempuan' memang menyebalkan, tapi yang paling menyebalkan lagi adalah saat Naruto tau, orang yang membuat perasaannya tenang dan kebencian terhadap para gadis sirna, menghilang begitu saja. 'Aku akan menemukan, Nona menyebalkan,' tekat Naruto dalam hati.

**._._. X ._._.**

Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas Biologi ketika Naruto datang dan menarik tangannya paksa menuju keluar kelas. Memang tidak ada guru di kelas itu, tapi tetap saja tindakan Naruto itu membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian oleh siswa-siswa yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, walau beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat merasa nyeri ketika punggungnya menghantam tembok. Hingga membuatnya terdesak dalam posisi yang amat tidak menguntungkan, diantara tembok dan Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi dan berbadan besar darinya. "Bukankah diantara kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi?"

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya disamping kepala Sasuke, sedikit menurunkan wajahnya ia membalas, "Kau sudah membuat hidupku berantakan! Kau mengacaukan semua!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis, ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Kau seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, lalu kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan kau bersikap sesukamu, Nona."

"Dobe, kau itu bicara apa sih?"

"Dengarkan aku, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku? Kau sudah mengubah pandanganku terhadap kaummu, jadi aku ingin kau benar-benar mengubah hidupku dengan terus bersamaku!" Sasuke menganga tidak percaya, bukan hanya karena apa yang Naruto ucapkan, tapi juga nada bicara pria itu yang juga cepat.

"Kau bercanda ya?" Dan hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto kecewa.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas, perlahan-lahan ia mulai menjauhi Sasuke, "Lupakan, aku mem-" pupil birunya mengecil, sebuah sentuhan lembut dibibirnya membuatnya bungkam. Bibir Sasuke yang mungil menempel lembut dibibirnya, kenyal dan membuatnya berdebar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Ehmmpph..." Sasuke mencengkram bagian depan seragam Naruto, niatnya untuk menenangkan Naruto malah membuatnya menjadi didominasi oleh si pemuda. Tapi ntah kenapa ia menyukainya, ia suka tiap gerakan Naruto dalam rongga lembabnya.

"ennhh..." Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam begitu ciuman diantara mereka usai.

"Apa maksud ciumanmu itu?" tanya Naruto, ia bingkai salah satu sisi pipi merona Sasuke.

"A-aku... juga mencintaimu..." balas Sasuke, malu setengah mati.

"Aku tidak dengar?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe!" geram gadis itu dengan volume yang sedikit lebih keras. Naruto menyeringai, lalu ditariknya tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia kecupi puncak kepala Sasuke, menghirup aroma wangi dari rambut raven kekasih barunya. Ia rengkuh tubuh itu dengan erat, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang sama ketika sang ibu memeluknya dulu. Dan Sasuke, ia hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke bukannya tidak tau, tapi kedua tidak peduli dengan tatapan horor dari guru yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Karena dunia milik keduanya sekarang ini...

**._._. X ._._.**

**OWARI**

**._._. X ._._.**

**REVIEW YA...  
><strong>


End file.
